Sólo creo en tu mirada
by Doquier-san
Summary: Esta historia transcurre 2 meses después de la batalla contra Malomyotismon, Ken se va a ver envuelto otra vez por la oscuridad ¿Qué pasará?¿le ayudarán sus amigos los cuáles hace mucho que no ve? o...¿se verá envuelto por la oscuridad? Leed y comentad por favor :) .
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!Soy Doquier-san soy nueva en esto de los fic así que espero que no sean demasiado duros/as conmigo. :)_

_**DECLARACIÓN: **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN._

* * *

** Capitulo 1**_._

Era una noche cerrada... Ken estaba teniendo una pesadilla estaba en algo que parecía la nada, muy angustiado pidió ayuda a sus amigos, los cuales estaban allí, pero desaparecieron. Quiso chillar ya que tenía mucho miedo, pero no pudo. Las tinieblas iban aumentando, muy asustado se cayó de rodillas y gritó al fin _"¡Auxili__ooo!"_para su horror, vio cómo surgía más niebla espesa y negra a partir del suelo, presa del pánico intentó moverse pero no pudo a continuación oyó una risa maligna.

"_-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!¡eres un mentiroso Ichijouji! -"dijo la voz._

A Ken al oír esa voz se le contrajeron los ojos, no sabía muy bien porque conocía de algo a aquella voz, Ken se atrevió a responder,aunque se sorprendió de haberlo hecho:

"_-¡Yo no soy ningún mentiroso!"._

La risa... esa risa tan grave y escalofriante sonó de nuevo.

Ken notó cómo le iba latiendo más y más deprisa el corazón...lentamente vio como una sombra surgía del suelo, se ponía delante de él... y se transformaba en una figura humana.

"_-¡Vas a volver a la oscuridad, patético idiota!"._

El peliazul por un momento pensó que era la sombra quien hablaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no venia de esta... aterrorizado observó cómo se transformaba en él cuando era Digimon emperador.

"_-¿¡Qué hace aquí mí antiguo yo!?-"_

El reflejo, o más bien la sombra, de Digimon emperador se acercó a Ken con cara de superioridad y le dijo al oído:

"_-La función ha terminado ¿no te parece?."_

Ken quiso responder pero no le salieron las palabras; a continuación su propio yo antiguo le pegó una patada en toda la espalda haciendo que cayese por un vacío oscuro, miró como sus amigos estaban cada uno en un pedestal viendo, sin compasión, cómo caía hacia un mar oscuro...en ese instante sintió un pinchazo agudo en el cuello y en el brazo, al fin se hundió en ese tenebroso mar...quiso nadar con todas sus fuerzas pero no hacía más que hundirse ...Ken cada vez estaba más horrorizado y con los ojos más contraídos … derrepente sonó otra vez esa risa, la risa de antes tan malvada y grave.

Se despertó sobresaltado; tenía mucho sudor frío, tiritaba,los ojos seguían contraídos por el miedo, quiso gritar pero sólo le salían pequeños gritos entre cortados, con las pocas fuerzas de flaqueza que le quedaban se aferró al poste de su cama y se levantó. Sin dejar de sujetarse al poste de su cama jadeando susurró:

-¿Por qué me sigues acechando oscuridad?-.

Cuando quiso dar un paso se desplomó debilitado e inconsciente.

Ken Ichijouji se dirigió a su colegio triste, con la mirada hacia abajo y con los ojos contraídos...cosa que era normal, porque su miedo al lado oscuro había vuelto muy fuertemente a su vida. "¿Por qué?...¿Por qué ha vuelto la oscuridad a mi vida?"pensó angustiado Ichijouji, sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente cortados por alguien de su misma escuela que venía corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Hey, chico genio!-dijo un chico un poco brutesco, mientras le daba una palmada amistosa- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Hmm ... estoy bien gracias – respondió extrañado Ken ante ese gesto de amistad.

-¿De verdad? me alegro.¡Adiós!- dijo el chaval, mientras echó a correr.

Ken estaba muy extrañado "¿Desde cuando le caigo bien? A mí siempre me ha dado la sensación de que en mi colegio no sienten ningún verdadero aprecio hacia mí..."caviló el peliazul " ¿o me he equivocado?" cuando pensaba eso quiso rascarse la nuca (ya sabéis en gesto de complejidad) y derrepente...

-¿¡Pero que diantres es esto!?- exclamó aterrorizado.

¡Un chicle! ¡Ese tío asqueroso le había pegado un chicle en la parte de la nuca y en el traje!... " ¡Cómo! … ¿¡cómo es que no me había dado cuenta!?" pensó Ken.

La respuesta; estaba muy entumecido desde que se había recuperado del desmayo, normal que no se hubiera percatado de que le hubiera pegado un chicle .

Apretó los puños y respiró fuertemente en símbolo de su resignación y enfado, pero del enfado pasó a la tristeza " Si por lo menos hubieran estado aquí mis amigos para defenderme..." pensó Ken "¡Un momento! Mis amigos..." en ese preciso instante se quedó triste pensando en ellos... hace mucho que no les veía, en concreto hace más de dos fatídicos meses desde vencer a Malomyotismon.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la peluquería...-susurró abatido mientras se iba.

_(En casa de Davis. 11:30 A.m.)_

-¡Vamos, hombre vamos!-decía con impaciencia Davis.

-Tranquilo ya casi está- respondió el técnico.

Nuestro querido amigo Davis estaba dando pequeños brincos de un lado a otro mientras se mordía las uñas con impaciencia. El señor tenía cara de "por fin, he terminado mi trabajo...", la madre de Davis se estaba enfadando por la impaciencia que su hijo mostraba.

-¡Davis deja de moverte tanto y de importunarle!.

-No tranquila, ya he terminado mi trabajo- dijo el señor.

-Oh muchas gracias Hideaki...¿Cuánto es?.

-No mucho dinero y todo por ser tú- sonrió Hideaki .

Después de que le pagase, se largó. Davis estaba muy feliz, por la razón de que le funcionaría de una vez por todas el internet y el teléfono. Ya estaba dirigiendo su mano hacía el teléfono cuando, para su sorpresa, le pega un capón su madre.

-¡AAAYYYY!¿¡Porqué me pegas mamá!?.

-Por que ya está bien ¿no te parece?- contestó su madre enfadada – da gracias de que es un buen amigo de la familia que si no te hubiese pegado un guantazo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Joooo, mamá!¡ necesito llamar a un amigo!- suplicó Davis .

-¿No crees que tu amiguito debe de estar en la escuela en este momento?- replicó con sorna su madre.

-Aah pues ahora que lo dices...-dijo Davis mirando arriba para que a continuación, darse un coscorrón mientras sacaba la lengua graciosamente- ¡Huy pues tienes razón mamá, no me acordaba de ese detalle!

-Ayy alma de cántaro, toma tu mochila y el justificante médico.- suspiró la madre

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?- se sorprendió Davis exageradamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró fuera con un chichón y con el castigo a su impertinencia... quedarse sin su postre favorito.

_(colegio de Tk, Kari, Cody, Davis y Yolie. 13:37)_

TK está jugando contra Davis en baloncesto a éste último le está corriendo un sudor frío... intensifica a un más la mirada, en un pispás TK se mueve muy rápido y anota un punto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido y fastidiado Davis

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡muy bien lo conseguiste TK!- gritó entusiasmada Kari

-Mierda ya he vuelto a perder contra ti TK...-gruñó Davis.

-Vamos hombre no te pongas así, la próxima vez será.- sonrió TK.

Mientras Yolie y Cody se acercaban a TK para felicitarle Davis se hizo a un lado.

Se sentó en el césped, junto a su bolsa de deporte, mirando con fastidio a TK "Je...sonríe lo que quieras TK pero al final seré yo quien consiga a Kari..."

-¡Muajajajaja! - rió Davis

-¿Pero que pasa Davis?¿Te has vuelto loco?-dijo una voz, para Davis, muy familiar.

-¡Demiveemon! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido Davis.

-¿Qué que hago?-dijo pensativo Demiveemon- yo tampoco lo sé, se supone que tendría que estar con mis amigos en el mundo Digimon, porque quedamos ahí, y sin darme cuenta estoy aquí en tu bolsa de deporte.

Hay una pequeña pausa Davis le mira con cara de decir "¡si claro, mentiroso!

-¿Y esas manchas de chocolate , Demiveemon?-le preguntó Davis burlón.

-¡Je,je, je!-rió nerviosamente Demiveemon- bueno puede que no sea del todo cierto que hubiésemos quedado en el mundo Digimon pero...¡lo de aparecer en tu bolsa por arte de magia es cierto!

-Me da a mí que es al revés ¿o me equivoco?

-Emmm...¡no pienso contestar sin la presencia de un abogado!-contestó nervioso el digimon.

-Anda que...- dijo Davis, se da cuenta de un detalle-¡AH!¡Demiveemon ocultate! ¿o es que quieres que alguien te vea?

Una vez escondido en la bolsa a Demiveemon, Davis se fue a clase con los demás "clase de matemáticas ¡Que horror!" pensó Davis. Cada vez que tenía esa asignatura se le ponía el pelo aún más de punta de lo que ya lo tenía, el profesor se cebaba mucho con él, solía reñirle por no saber dominar la división con decimales "¡Un chico de once años que no se le de bien la división con decimales,que vergüenza!", tendría que ser un reto que tendría que superar...

Algo lejos de ahí, en Tamachi, estaba un chico de pelo azul marino cortándose el pelo, corrijo le estaban cortando el pelo y buenos mal que era un viejo conocido que sino le hubiese acosado a preguntas tipo "¿Porqué no estás en tu escuela?"o "¿saben algo de esto tus padres?" y otras más sin duda alguna.

-Bueno se ve que está muy extendido ¡Que barbaridad! En mis muchos años de experiencia y mira que tengo 60 años, jamás me había encontrado con un chicle pegado de este tamaño-dijo el peluquero-...¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta Ken?

El señor, de nombre Taro, jamás trataría a Ken cómo a una celebridad por la razón de que le conocía desde que Ken era pequeño y siempre iba junto a su hermano Osamu a la peluquería y también se encontraban en otros sitios hasta que Taro se hizo buen amigo de la familia Ichijouji...esta vez se preocupó mucho por Ken, le notaba la mirada llena de tensión. "¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta del chicle,si ni siquiera sé si estoy sentado o no?¡no siento casi nada de lo que toco!"pensó Ichijouji muy angustiado. Taro decidió no preguntarle más, él sabía bien de que iba el acoso escolar.

-Bien ya está-dijo después de un rato Taro-Mira que guapo estás con el pelo corto.

Ken se miró al espejo que tenía delante...era verdad estaba muy guapo con ese peinado, era el mismo peinado que tubo cuando recibió ese mensaje fatal y que haría que se convirtiese en digimon emperador...desde ese instante dejó que le creciese el pelo hasta convertirse en una pequeña melenita. Sí definitivamente este corte de pelo le había venido muy bien...aunque le recordase el tiempo donde como un idiota picó en el anzuelo de Yukio Oikawa...

-Muchas gracias...¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Ken

-¡Nada, nada!A sido una emergencia ¿no?Anda vuelve a la escuela y no te dejes intimidar ¿vale?

Ichijouji asintió, pero no estaba del todo seguro¿y si le volvía a pasar?¿y si le seguían acosando?...era igual, iría a la escuela aun siendo algo tarde.

Iba caminando por unos jardines que estaban enfrente a su escuela cuando en un santiamén se desmayó y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta desaparecer completamente...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_¿Que tal?¿les gustó? que sepan que quiero que dejen sus comentarios si les gustó. Espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Adiós :D_


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2**

_(Casa de los Motomiya. 17:50)_

-Tuvisteis que haberlo visto chicos – dijo Yolie emocionada - "¡Yolie Inoue, suba al estrado pues has obtenido la mejor nota de la clase!" "¡Oh,oh,oh! (con estrellitas en los ojos)Estoy tan emocionada ...¡Sacar un diez en ciencias!"

Todos a excepción de Davis aplaudieron, este estaba que no se lo podía creer...¿había perdido la apuesta contra Inoue? Entre la infernal clase de matemáticas y la apuesta de que Yolie sólo sacaría un 9 en ciencias, se podría decir que no daba pie con bola.

-¿¡Cómo!? No es posible- dijo sorprendido y con una gota de sudor- anda dejame ver tu examen ¡por fa'!

-¡No! Admite que has perdido Davis Motomiya – le dijo seria Yolie- y como has perdido... ¡las chocolatinas "deluxe" que me debes!

Esto último lo dijo extendiendo su brazo hacía Davis, que estaba delante de ella, un gesto de total reclamación hacia lo que Davis le debía. El pelopincho viéndose en apuros recordó algo.

-¡ A sí las chocolatinas!...estee verás las tenía en mi bolsa de deporte, aquí presente, ¡cuando derrepente compruebo que Demiveemon se los ha comido todas!

-...Si ya claro... te creeré...-dijo Yolie con pesar- pero dentro de 2 días me tienes que dar lo que me debes ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo

Mientras Yolie y Davis discutían Kari, TK y Cody se habían escabullido al salón para ver la tele, ya que Davis y Yolie se habían puesto a pelear ese les pareció un buen momento para ver las noticias y de preguntarse que tipo de apuesta habían hecho esos dos. Nuestro querido pelopincho se acordó de que tenía que hacer una llamada que él consideraba muy pero que muy importante y tenia la horrible sensación de que o iba ahora o nunca pues su hermana Jun había estado enferma durante 3 días y lo más seguro, ahora que funcionaba el teléfono, aprovecharía aparte de preguntar los deberes a su mejor amiga a cotorrear durante muchísimo tiempo...no, no podía correr ese riesgo así que raudo abre la puerta de su cuarto y, tal como él se esperaba se encontró delante de sus narices a Jun.

-¡Hermana! No irás a por el teléfono a cotorrear ¿verdad?- dijo Davis con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que se echaba a andar.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- "respondió" Jun mientras se dirigía rápido hacia el telefono

Al final ambos estaban sujetado el teléfono a la vez, mirándose intensamente a los ojos sin querer ninguno dar su mano a torcer, poco a poco empezaron a forcejear para llevarse el teléfono, al final la victoria fue de Jun.

-¡JA,JA,JA!¡He ganado!-dijo feliz Jun.

-...Jun por favor dame el télefono- dijo muy triste Davis- es que hace mucho que no llamo a mi mejor amigo ¡Te lo suplico!

La verdad es que Jun nunca solía ver así de triste a su hermano, realmente tenía la pinta de estar muy triste de verdad, así que decidió darle el teléfono.

-Anda no estés triste Davis- sonrió Jun mientras le ofrecía el teléfono- debe de ser muy importante para ti ese amigo, toma.

-¿E-Enserio?¿me lo das?- dijo Davis feliz.

En ese instante se sentía a rebosar de alegría, tenía ganas de saltar y bailar, tan feliz estaba que sorprendió a Jun haciendo este gesto.

-¡Muuuuaaac!- le besó Davis en la mejilla.

Jun no se esperaba este gesto de cariño por parte de Davis estaba por pensar que le había pegado el resfriado o que se había vuelto loco porque si no no se lo explica. El moreno se dirigió hacia el salón para conectar ahí el teléfono, la verdad a Davis le parecía una tontería tenerlo en el recibidor en vez de en el salón.

-¿Qué estáis viendo chicos?- preguntó Davis

La única repuesta que obtuvo fue el de las noticias.

"_Informe especial de última hora._

_Presentador: Ha sucedido algo terrible en el distrito de Ariake; Odaiba._

_Presentadora: Así es, muchas personas observaban impotentes cómo gran parte del hospital era totalmente destruido y calcinado, según algunos, por un rayo sobrenatural proveniente de la nada._

_Presentador: De hecho se han encontrado a 30 heridos de gravedad y 5 muertos, se espera encontrar más víctimas en este devastador accidente, los servicios..."_

Davis seguía atentamente la noticia mientras esperaba que Ken respondiera, por fin su deseo se vio cumplido...pero no por mucho tiempo.

- "¿Si?"- dijo Ken

-¡Hola Ken! Oye escucha siento mucho no haberte podido llamar antes, tuve algunos problemillas... ¿me perdonas?

-"Claro, te perdono".

-¡Que guay!-grito feliz Davis- ¿entonces quedamos ahora?...sé que está atardeciendo y eso pero...

-... "lo siento pero no puedo que dar, estoy ocupado"- contestó Ken.

Dicho esto colgó, Davis se puso triste "¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Consigo hablar con Ken, pero el me dice que no puede quedar...grrrrr!"pensó Davis colgando con rabia por la razón de haber sido tan tonto de no haber ido a Tamachi directamente.

_(Casa de Ken, al atardecer 18:06)_

Ken estaba en el salón de su casa sentado delante de la pared abrazándose las piernas, en sus ojos no había ningún brillo de esperanza y en su mirada reinaba la más profunda tristeza, el atardecer teñía el salón de naranja, justamente ese día era especialmente hermoso... pero... no para Ken.

_Recuerdos:_

_Ichijouji se estaba recuperando poco a poco de su desmayo; la boca le sabía a sangre, el cuerpo le dolía un montón, estaba de pie con el cuerpo en forma de Y alguien le había puesto grilletes en las muñecas. Cuando por fin su vista se enfocó se aterrorizó al ver delante de él a un digimon con guadaña y una capucha de color verde oscuro._

_-Por fin te has despertado, pensé que tendría que tirarte un cubo lleno de agua._

_-¿Eeh? ¿Do-donde estoy?¿Qué es esta angosta y oscura cueva?-preguntó Ken aturdido._

_-Es el hogar de mi señor Fraqmon._

_¿Hogar? Pero si solo era una cueva muy oscura... Ken sentía que le subía la fiebre, ¿sería que estaba delirando? No, imposible aunque ojalá que lo estuviese porque esta situación no le estaba gustando ni un pelo._

_-Si te lo preguntas sí estamos en el mundo digimon y no, no estás alucinando ni soñando...para tu desgracia_

_Era Fraqmon el que había hablado era un digimon humanoide con aspecto poco fiero, larguirucho, con un traje elegante y el pelo y el bigote igual de elegante._

_A cualquiera le daría la risa al pensar que ese era un enemigo del nivel más alto, pero Ken al mirar su mirada malvada y prepotente comprendió que era más poderoso de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Porqué me has aprisionado?- preguntó Ken debilitado_

_-Bondad y amabilidad...las cualidades más odiadas por los digimon tipo virus...destruir esa barrera es lo que quiero y así todas las demás caerán con ella...si no lo has captado; lo que sustenta al mundo Digimon son las barreras mágicas de las virtudes existentes como es el valor, la sinceridad etc. las más asquerosas de todas es la bondad y la amabilidad … y es lo que me frena particularmente a mí. Yo hace tiempo fui un digimon poderoso, taimado* y malvado, por desgracia uno de los cuatro guardianes del digimundo me derrotó y me confinó en el "espacio que no se ve" dentro de este mundo, para mi desfortuna no pude cumplir el objetivo de someter a los digimon. Te he capturado para hacer un trato...vuelve a ser digimon Emperador y nadie saldrá herido._

_*Taimado: se dice de la persona inteligente y práctica. Sinónimo: pícaro, astuto etc._

_-¿Volver a ser digimon Emperador? ¡JAMÁS!- dijo enérgicamente Ichijouji._

_-Parece que no me he explicado del todo.- dijo Fraqmon mientras hacia un gesto con la mano- al parecer aquí hay una ligera conexión con el mundo humano_

_De ahí apareció un vórtice o especie de "ventana" que daba a ver el mundo humano en concreto el distrito de Ariake en Odaiba._

_-Bien...¿tengo entendido que no colaborarás en mi plan?- dijo con su voz grave y malvada._

_-¿Que-que pretendes hacer?-preguntó asustado Ken._

_-Ahora lo verás...-sonrió cruel Fraqmon_

_Introdujo uno de sus dedos en el vórtice y disparó un rayo de energía oscura...hacía un hospital... destruyendo una gran parte de el... a Ken se le escapó un grito "Esto no puede estar pasando, debe de ser una pesadilla" pensó atemorizado._

_- Ese fue el error que cometieron, en ningún momento supieron que podría crearse una comunicación entre el mundo humano y mi "morada" por desgracia ese mundo no es mi objetivo, ¿Qué dices?...¿Colaboraras? ¿o por lo contrario prefieres que tus amiguitos y el mundo real lo pase canutas?...- amenazó Fraqmon_

_No, no se lo podía creer ¿acababa de destruir de verdad un hospital? Por favor que no fuera más que la peor de todas las pesadillas... su corazón...¡estaba latiendo alocadamente por el miedo! Era una sensación horrible y ese dolor tan intenso en el brazo y en el cuello volvía otra vez de tal forma que no pudo reprimir que se le escapara un gesto de dolor con unas lágrimas._

_- Bien ¿me vas a contestar?_

"_Tendré que aceptar, sólo quiere conquistar el mundo digimon eso es todo... además que seguramente Davis y los demás conseguirán detenerle... y además a lo mejor sólo es un engaño y en realidad quiere asustarme " y ante esos pensamientos esperanzadores, sonrió levemente. Con mucho miedo y tragando saliva le dio su respuesta._

_-Acepto...-dijo con un hilillo de voz._

_Fraqmon chasqueó los dedos, con ese gesto hizo que los grilletes que mantenían inmobil a Ken se desvanecieran, éste último se frotó el brazo izquierdo dolorido._

_-¿Qué?¿Te duele? Eso quiere decir que el chip funcionará como es debido- dijo Guadadmon(el de la guadaña)._

_-¿Qué chip?_

_-Nada un chip que te implantamos en el codo...para mantenerte vigilado...y para otra cosa más que no te diré...- sonrió Fraqmon cruelmente._

_-¿¡Cómo!?_

_-Vamos tranquilo ya lo averiguarás... a su debido tiempo... bueno hasta otra._

_Y dicho esto le dio un empujón hacía un vórtice que a continuación cerraría. El peliazul marino se encontró tendido en el suelo; mareado, con la ropa hecha un asco, con un terrible dolor de cuello que hasta le daban ganas de llorar, con el alma rota, despedazada y esperando que eso sólo hubiese sido una pesadilla._

_Volvió a casa, como siempre no estaban sus padres a esa hora eran las 18:02 estaba atardeciendo y para entretenerse puso las noticias._

"_Presentador: […] se han encontrado a 30 heridos de gravedad y 5 muertos, se espera encontrar más víctimas en este devastador accidente, los servicios de bomberos cerca de ese hospital del distrito de Ariake procederán a intentar a rescatar a personas que hayan quedado entre los escombros"_

_En ese momento tan horrible para Ken, sonó el teléfono él contestó a la llamada, aunque fuese Davis no supo reflejar ninguna emoción en su voz, se oyó totalmente hueca, sin esperanza...le mintió a Davis prefería estar solo en este momento de gran incertidumbre"_

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS._

Ojalá le hubiese pedido que se viniese...así no se sentiría tan solo, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a él y al resto de sus amigos.

_-_No quiero que les pase nada malo a Yolie y a los demás...un momento ¡Yolie!

No se explicaba por que había pronunciadosu nombre, ni tampoco porque había recordado su cara llena de alegría...ni tampoco porque se sonrojaba al igual que un tomate y se ponía nerviso. ¡Ese no era el momento de...sonrojarse! Había comprendido que ese tío no iba de farol...para desquitarse de ese estrés se levantó recordando que tenía un partido "Quien sabe...a lo mejor es mi último partido..."pensó entristecido.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el 2º capitulo! espero que les haya gustado. Gracias en especial a JunenGrey ¡Arigato! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Ken estaba volviendo a casa era, ya eran las siete y cuarto de la tarde, hoy realmente había sido un día insoportable no pudo concentrarse en el partido así que decidió irse en mitad del partido ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo? Estaba siendo objeto de un chantaje "Por lo que veo Fraqmon no puede salir de su prisión para ir al mundo digimon, sin embargo tiene conexión con un mundo que no le interesa; el mio. Entonces me llevó a su cripta aprovechando que yo estaba inconsciente ...de una forma u otra antes de eso por la noche me colocó el chip en el brazo izquierdo, de ahí el agudo dolor que sentí, así que sí o sí le tendría que ayudar...muy astuto" caviló Ken "Pero... aparte para tenerme localizado ¿Para que más servirá?..."

-¡Hola Ken!- dijo alguien por detrás de él

Ichijouji se giró, ¿Yolie? Pero... ¿que hacia aquí?...ah es cierto estaba tan metido en su sufrimiento que no se acordaba contra el equipo que jugaba era contra los chicos de Aomi C.F.(distrito de Koto) Cuando se fue en la 2ª parte, el equipo de Ken iba ganando 3-1 pero eso era lo menos importante, ¡Yolie! ¡Yolie estaba ahí delante de él! Sentía una rara emoción, su corazón latía alocadamente, se sentía como Pablo Neruda al escribir el poema 'La Reina'. En ese momento era cómo si sólo ella y él estuvieran solos en esa calle... cómo si los transeúntes no existieran.

-Ken...te queda muy bien ese corte de pelo...-dijo Yolie poniéndose colorada- estas guapísimo...

La mirada de Ken se volvió dulce y cálida, su sonrisa era igual de bella que la de un ángel, esto incómodo a Yolie, ella sabía que la sonrisa de Ken era la más hermosa y la más amable de las que había visto en su vida pero esta vez era diferente.

-¿Sabes? Te hemos echado de me...

Ahí no pudo continuar por que de golpe Ken le había abrazado, Yolie no sabía como reaccionar ante ese abrazo "¿y si oye lo fuerte que me late el corazón?" pensó nerviosa. En el corazón de Ken dejaron de haber latidos fruto del miedo, ahora los latidos eran de una persona enamorada aunque Ken no lo sabía, puede que fuera listo, pero respecto al tema de el amor era muy inocente.

-Yolie que alegría volver a verte- dijo muy tímidamente Ken mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

-Ken ¿porqué lloras?-le preguntó Yolie.

-Ah, es por que bueno...estoy emocionado por volver a verte...- dijo Ken

En cierta parte era verdad, pero también lloraba porque tenía un poco de miedo al darse cuenta de la situación peliaguda en la que se encontraba...al tener que volver a ser Digimon emperador...tener que ser el enemigo de sus amigos sólo para protegerles y al mundo... esta situación no podía ir peor, en un abrir y cerra de ojos comenzó a llover.

-Es cierto hoy anunciaban tormenta- dijo Yolie mirando hacia arriba- mierda y yo no me he traído mi paraguas.¡Bueno hasta otro día, Ken!

-¡Espe...!

Se fue. Ken se entristeció, después de tanto tiempo sin verla y...se había ido. Le hubiera gustado tanto que se hubiera quedado allí con él...pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? era igual.

Llegó a su casa en Tamachi, estaba en el recibidor totalmente empapado con una revista deportiva en las manos que le había servido de paraguas durante poco rato pues se había desmenuzado. Delante de él estaba su madre que parecía muy disgustada.

-¡Hijo!¿Dónde habías estado?- dijo visiblemente triste su madre.

No sabía que contestarle; estaba en blanco, totalmente en blanco. Miraba a su madre de una forma extraña, como si tuviera el mal presentimiento de que algo atroz le fuera a suceder...no, imposible...esto no era cómo el relato de Agatha Christie 'la señal roja' que sus personajes hablaban de los presentimientos que se iban a cumplir como una señal roja...definitivamente no, sin duda ese presentimiento era fruto de la fiebre que le iba subiendo poco a poco.

-Mamá, he estado jugando un partido...

-¡No me refiero a esta tarde! ¡Me refiero a esta mañana!- se enfadó la madre-, me han llamado desde el colegio diciéndome que no habías aparecido y el Sr. Taro me contó que fuiste a su peluquería por que algún gamberro te pegó un chicle en el pelo.

-...

-¿Porqué no me lo contaste Ken?- preguntó triste la madre al ver que el silencio de su hijo no simbolizaba nada bueno.- ...bueno no te entretendré más, vete a cambiar ¿de acuerdo?

Después de decir eso le abrazó; comprendió que lo mejor era darle tiempo, por que quizás era demasiado grave lo que le había pasado a su hijo...sí, eso haría.

-Mamá, creo que no voy a cenar...no me siento bien- dijo Ken con un hilillo de voz a la vez que se tocaba la frente.

-Es cierto tienes algo de fiebre, duchate con agua caliente y verás que bien te vas a sentir. -le aconsejó su madre con una ligera sonrisa.

_(casa de Yolie 22:30)_

Yolie bailaba en medio de su habitación con el pijama puesto; era muy feliz en ese momento, aunque se hubiera constipado por haber tenido que correr bajo la lluvia.

-¡Que feliz soy!- canturreó Yolie-.

-¡Yolie, haz el favor de parar de bailar y vente a la cama!¿O quieres que te suba más la fiebre?- le regañó Poromon.

Haciendo acto de obediencia,Yolie, se desplomó encima de su cama haciendo que el pobre de Poromon pegase un brinco, por que casi le aplasta.

-Se te ve muy feliz Yolie y eso que me has dicho que Davis no te dio las chocolatinas...

-¿Qué importa las chocolatinas, si he visto a Ken?- dijo eufórica Yolie-.

-Oh, entiendo.- dijo Poromon satisfecho al haber obtenido una respuesta tan convincente.

-...la verdad... no esperaba encontrármelo... fue cómo un regalo caído del cielo- dijo nostálgica Yolie-. Al ver su cara de ángel, su cara llena de dulzura y de una extraña melancolía...

Al decir estas palabras se sonrojó, Poromon la miró con sorpresa jamás había visto así a Yolie, desde luego que ella sabía que lo que sentía por Ken era amor pero jamás lo hubiera expresado de esa forma, ya un poco cansada se fue a dormir.

_(?)_

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Buenas noches estúpido Ichijouji -rió Fraqmom-, que tus sueños sean placenteros¡JA!

Fraqmon estaba en una sala muy oscura con muchas pantallas de ordenador desde ellas espiaba a Ken y a cualquier ser que le fuera de provecho, regodeándose de su futuro triunfo con una copa de vino en la mano miraba burlón a su presa. Cuervmon (un digimon cuervo, cómo su nombre indica) miraba atentamente a su señor.

-Señor ¿porqué no le dijiste directamente la verdad sobre el chip? Me parece que es innecesario ocultárselo.

-Tienes razón, pero lo que quiero ver es su cara de sorpresa y de dolor cuando se entere de su función principal, eso le dejará destrozado...pobre y estúpido títere ¿porque creíste que no haría daño a tus seres queridos?¡JAJAJAJA! Aún faltan los golpes de gracia.¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Por tu destrucción, Ichijouji!.

Hasta Cuervmon que durante muchos años había oído sus planes malvados tragó saliva, realmente lo que se iba a aproximar sería una tormenta devastadora. El cargador del chip ya marcaba el 30% ¿de que estaba cargado? Ya lo sabremos.

_(Día siguiente. 16:30 en el colegio aula de 5º, hora de la limpieza.)_

-¡Chicos,venid en seguida!¡es horrible! -gritó Izzy .

A Davis por el susto escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo y TK le lanzó una mirada asesina por haber ensuciado el suelo que Kari y él estaban limpiando, y Cody sorprendido se cayó de la mesa en la estaba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?- preguntó asustada Kari.

-¡Venid conmigo y lo veréis!- dijo a la vez que echaba a correr Izzy.

Muy obedientes los cuatro echaron a correr, con el presentimiento de que si Izzy estaba tan asustado era por algo muy serio. Llegaron a la sala de informática muy asustados e impacientes por saber que es lo que tenía asustado a Izzy.

-*cof, cof* ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- jadeó TK.

-...seré breve- dijo serio Izzy- ¡Alguien está volviendo a hacer las torres oscuras!¡mirad!

-¡¿Cómoo?!- exclamó Davis furioso, mientras agarraba la pantalla del ordenador.

-¡Es horrible!- se aterrorizó Kari.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- le preguntó Cody a Izzy.

-Ni idea... pero sea quien sea el que lo está haciendo a empezado hoy, pues sólo ha hecho cinco "torres de Oscuridad".

-¿Porqué lo has entrecomillado?- preguntó Cody.

-Lo he entrecomillado por que lo más seguro es que no tenga la forma de una torre, según mis fuentes tiene forma de serpiente.

-¿Forma de serpiente?- se extrañó Davis-. ¡Bueno es igual iremos al mundo Digimon de todas formas!

-¡Así se habla Davis!- dijo feliz Kari.

-¿En serio?- dijo muy sonrojado Davis.

-Pues claro por eso eres nuestro líder ¿no?- sonrió TK.

-Oh Davis, ¿te has sonrojado?- le preguntó pícaro Demiveemon, que estaba ahí presente.

-¡Pues claro que no!- se molestó Davis más sonrojado que antes.

-¡Dejemos de hablar y vayámonos al mundo Digimon!- exclamó Cody mientras elevaba su D-3.

-¡SÍ!-dijeron todos hasta Izzy.

Lo que encontrarían allí no les haría gracia...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Puede que este fic os haya podido parecer cursi pero...¡Ya tocaba!. Espero vuestros comentarios :)._

_Arigato gozaimasu a Ishurii a Junengrey y Kuroda. Kumiko .miss por los ánimos y por seguir mi fic (^O^)/ ¡Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

En el aire resonaba el chasquido del látigo, una y otra vez lo más seguro es que el que batía el látigo castigador no tuviera ningún mínimo de piedad hacia los digimons, estos coinciden en esta opinión... pero se equivocan y tú también si lo has llegado a pensar. Ken no tenía más remedio que chasquear el látigo para que le obedecieran...Los ojos llenos de odio, las miradas repletas de rabia y de desprecio de los digimon... sí...definitivamente había vuelto a ser digimon emperador; con ese vomitivo traje y esas gafas.

Todos los digimon llevaban una espiral en una parte del cuerpo pero esa espiral no era negra sino gris oscura que se encargaba de torturar a los digimon si no hacían lo que "Ken" les ordenaba, el que las fabricó fue Fraqmon, Ken simplemente tuvo que hacer su aparición como digimon emperador y ya todo estaba hecho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los digimon estaban doblegados y odiando a muerte a Ken. "¿Porqué?¿Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?...n-no lo entiendo.¿Porqué tengo que volver a ver sus caras llenas de sufrimiento?" pensó Ken. Se quedó quieto sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo, ante su aparente quietud exterior, se estaba muriendo de remordimiento y de terror por dentro, esperaba también que sus amigos hicieran su aparición para detener esta locura.

-¿Cómo va la construcción?

-¡Fraq-Fraqmon!... b-bien - le respondió Ichijouji-. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?.

-Tranquilo es normal tu confusión, lo que ves ahora es un holograma muy real. Ya te dije que no puedo presentarme en el mundo digimon, he venido aquí con el propósito de ver que tal iba las obras.

-... bien- contestó él con gesto forzado-, una pregunta...¿porqué serpientes?

-Son signos de poder y maldad, además que son más perfectas que tus torres de oscuridad. ¿Contento con la explicación?- dijo Fraqmon.

Ken no estaba conforme con esa explicación, otra vez esa señal roja que le indicaba peligro inminente también le indicaba que le estaba ocultando la verdad sobre las "torres" y el asunto del chip, este último le daba muy malos presentimientos.

-¿Y ese quien es?- preguntó Ken, señalando a un esqueleto que portaba una marmita.

-Bah, nadie importante. ¡Así, se me olvidaba!- dijo mientras se le acercaba- Toma, espero que no te duela.

A la vez que lo decía, puso sus dedos en las orejas de Ken de estos dedos salió una chispa azul, que formaría un especie de pinganillo.

-Antes que preguntes te he puesto un "pinganillo", por así decirlo, para mantenernos comunicados. Siempre que yo lo vea necesario- le contó Fraqmon.-Adiós.

El peliazul vio como se desvanecía en el aire. Le oculta la verdad, Ken no es tonto y sabe que de una forma u otra las cosas no se van a solucionar. La señal roja no deja de palpitar y cada vez lo hace con más fuerza.

-¡Seguid corriendo! La zona de las "torres" oscuras está más adelante- gritó Izzy.

Los digielegidos le seguían junto con sus digimon, Wormmon también estaba con ellos preguntándole a Kari que donde estaba Ken, ella le respondió que por las prisas no pudieron contactar con él.

-¡Aaaaahhh!¿no podemos parar a comer? ¡tengo mucha hambre!- se quejó Davis.

-Lo mismo digo- coincidió Cody.

-¡NO! No podemos alejarnos de nuestro principal objetivo, adem...¡hey! ¿a donde vais? - se alarmó Izzy.

Sin hacer caso al que hablaba; Cody, Davis y los demás digimons se habían echado a correr en dirección de donde venia un delicioso aroma, más tarde se echaron a correr Izzy, TK y Kari.

- ¡Que bien huele!- babeó Davis.

-¡Hmmm! Sí, huele genial- afirmó Cody.

Ambos babeaban imaginándose lo que estarían comiéndose dentro de un rato, ramen, sushi, wasabi... al fin llegaron al sitio donde procedía el aroma...una marmita, una simple marmita cuyo contenido ignoto era removido por un Skullmon (digimon esqueleto). Sin pedir permiso se asomaron para ver que era, vieron con muchas nauseas que estaba cocinando miembros de un cuerpo, ojos y más mierdas.

-¡AAAARRRGGG!¡Huyamos!- gritaron los dos con ganas de vomitar.

Al final se encontraron en un río todos ahí presentes habían vomitado, Izzy y TK miraron muy preocupados al ordenador.

-¡Maldición! Mucho me temo que por esta lamentable interrupción ya esté apunto de terminar la 6ª serpiente.- lamentó Izzy-.¡Así que movámonos!

Muchos asintieron, todos querían hacer algo que no fuera recordar esa asquerosa marmita. Este episodio que pareció casual, fue una treta muy bien diseñada por Fraqmon que provocaría un engaño futuro. Siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar la zona donde se había establecido la zona de serpientes oscuras, observaron una escena que nunca imaginaron que volverían a ver, muchos digimons esclavizados trabajando para construir "torres" oscuras, uno de ellos se les acercó para luego derrumbarse, se trataba de Gomamon.

-¡Gomamon!¿qué te ha pasado?- se preocupó Kari entretanto abrazaba al malherido digimon.

-A-a a sido h-horrible...n-nos ha esclavizado d-de nuevo- dijo dolorido-, digmon emperador...

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron todos al unisono.

-¿Pero qué dices?¡Es imposible que haya vuelto a ser Ken digimon emperador!-gritó furioso Davis.

-Por favor tranquilo Davis, comprendo lo mal que te debes de sentir pero no le grites- le regañó un poco TK- ¿Cómo ha pasado?.

-Os ju-juro que era él. T-todo comenzó cuando yo y mis amigos estábamos jugando, pensábamos que iba a ser un día cómo cualquier otro pe-pero derrepente se oyó un ruido muy fuerte acompañado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento...ahí estaba, subido a uno de sus digimons de tipo dinosaurio...todo sucedió muy rápido, hizo chasquear su látigo y aparecieron espirales grises oscuras, muchos digimons intentaron enfrentarse contra él sin embargo fracasaron en el intento y fueron capturados. Yo intenté escapar pe-pe-pero no pude y fui capturado...desde entonces nos ha obligado a construir torres con forma de serpiente y si alguien se oponía...el anillo empezaba a torturar a su portador de la manera más sanguinaria posible- contó horrorizado Gomamon.

Todos quedaron en silencio...¿en serio? ¿Ken les había traicionado? la verdad es que no querían dudar de la palabra de Gomamon, aun así les costaba creerselo, no obstante, cuanto más lo pensaban por una extraña razón más verosímil les parecía la traición. Davis fue el único que rompió el silencio.

-¡Mientes!¡es imposible que Ken nos haya traicionado!¿Te enteras?-rugió Davis.

-¡Por favor Davis tranquilízate! Ya veremos si Gomamon se ha equivocado o no.-le dijo Kari

El pelo pincho miró al suelo con resignación hasta que notó como Gomamon se elevaba.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿por que te elevas?.

-¡Oh no!, me temo que ha averiguado que me he fugado y-y me está llevando de vuelta ¡AYUDADME!.-chilló Gomamon.

Davis sin pensarlo ni un instante se tiró hacía Gomamon para intentar frenarle pero lo único que conseguía era ser arrastrado junto a él. Los demás también atendieron a su suplica, cada digimon digievolucionó a una forma con la que pudieran transportar con mayor facilidad a los digielegidos. Mientras volaba, Davis ardía de rabia "me niego a creer que sea cierto lo que dice Gomamon, pero... ¿y si fuera verdad?"dudó Davis.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ya estaban ahí, y pararon al ver que el viaje de Davis y Gomamon ya habia terminado. Ahí estaba; Digimon emperador encima de una colina sosteniendo su látigo firmemente con una mirada seria y agria.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Vaya me alegro de volverles a ver niños elegidos- dijo con tono altareno digimon emperador.

Con un chasquido de dedos provocó la caida de Davis y Gomamon, no soportaba verlos a su misma altura.

-Auch... ¡Ken!- se enfadó el moreno.- ¿pero que diantres estas haciendo? ¿enserio que eres tú el que esta volviendo a esclavizar a los digimons?

-Sí, es cierto.

-Pe-pero ¿Porqué?- pregunto aún sin creerselo Davis- ¿no habías renunciado a la oscuridad?¿No era todo por culpa de un engaño?

-¡Ja, ja, ja!¿Os creistéis esa mentira? me dais pena. Lo que quería es que os confiaséis y a lejaros de mis verdaderos planes.

Davis tragó saliva, ¿En serio? él no se lo quería creer sin embargo cada vez estaba más convencido de lo que decía Ken era cierto...¡No, imposible! ¡es de Ken del que estamos hablando! iba a volver a hablar cuando, para su sorpresa, habló una voz llena de rabia.

-Traidor...¡Eres un maldito traidor!

-TK...-susurró Kari preocupada.

-Pensé...¡Pensé que habías cambiado, pero me equivocaba!-dijo furioso TK- por lo que veo todo era una falacia, una mentira, un engaño ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos de pensar de que habías cambiado? ¡Lo tuyo era una de las más asquerosas actuaciones!

¡Actuaciones! eso le recordó a Ken a una parte de su pesadilla... cuando vió a su 'yo' emperador que le decía en sueños que se había terminado el espectáculo¿y si fuera así? entonces...

-¡Sí, en efecto! Todo a sido una simulación muy bien entretejida para que vosotros como moscas quedaraís atrapados. ¡Por favor!¿Quién se va a creer que la semilla de oscuridad desaparezca sólo porque "te das cuenta de lo mucho que te quieren tus padres"?¡Es estúpido!

-¿Cómo eres capaz de habernos engañado?...la verdad, sería muy propio de tí.-le dijo Kari.

Davis no dejaba de observar a sus compañeros...les veía algo raro en ellos, cómo una energía negativa pero a decir verdad él mismo también la desprendía no sabía lo que pasaba, aún así furioso echó a correr hacía donde estaba Ken, y dando un brinco le pegó y se puso encima de él para intentar pegarle aún más.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!- gritó haciendo que volteasen hasta quedar Ken arriba

-¡JA! Si pensabas eso eres más estúpido de lo que pensab...-ahí dejó de hablar porque violentamente Davis hizo que volviera a estar debajo.

Desde ese momento Ken vio que detrás de los digielegidos estaban digimons de nivel mega a lo lejos, delante de ellos estaba Guadadmon como si fuera un comandante que en cualquier momento fuera a dar una orden de ataque, al ver eso Ken se dio cuenta "¿Pero qué?...ya veo oseasé que Fraqmon me ha engañado" pensó Ken " lo siento Davis" le pegó una patada en todo el abdomen a Davis haciendo que este se precipitara colina abajo.

-¡Davis!- gritaron Kari y TK hiendo en su auxilio.

-¡Chicos!

El que acababa de gritar era Tai que venía junto a Matt en un trenecito que venía a toda pastilla. Después de eso los digimon decidieron destruir parte de la 6ª torre provocando la furia de Guadadmon; una vez montados todos en el tren Cody les dió las gracias a Tai y a Matt por ayudarles, ellos le dijeron que de no haber sido por el mensaje de Izzy pidiendo ayuda no hubieran podido hacer nada. Entretanto los demás les dieron a ver a los digimon lo temerario de su conducta.

-No pudimos evitarlo. El simple echo de ver esas construcciones nos ponían de los nervios. - dijo Gatomon.

-Ya, pero aún así por culpa de eso todos esos digimons casi se nos echan encima.- le dijo Kari.

- ...me pregunto...me pregunto cómo se lo tomará Yolie cuando se lo contemos.- dijo pensativo Cody

Se hizo el silencio. Todo el mundo se quedó sin saber que decir. Muchos de los ahí presentes sabían o intuían lo que sentía su alocada amiga por Ken. ¿Le decían la verdad? o...¿se lo ocultaban?

- Chicos creo que lo mejor es decirselo de la manera más correcta posible ya que si le ocultamos la verdad- razonó Matt-, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá.

- Ya pero ¿ y si...?

-Chicos siento interrumpir pero...n-no veo a Wormmon por ninguna parte.-musitó Veemon.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?- gritaron todos.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_¡UUUUFFFFF! La verdad esta semana me puse las pilas y como he tenido fiesta por mi patrón he podido terminar antes de tiempo el capitulo. ¡Gracias a Ishurii y a Junengrey por comentar! ^o^ /_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-Mierda, lo deben de haber raptado - dijo frotándose la cabeza Davis.

-¿No tendríamos que ir a buscarle?- preguntó Cody.

-No, no le buscaremos -sentenció Izzy.-Sería muy arriesgado.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir a por él! -insistió Davis.

-Ve tu si quieres, más lo único que conseguirás será la muerte.

-Je...¿no estas exagerando demasiado?- dijo un poco nervioso Tai.

- En absoluto, lo de hoy ha sido muy confuso y rápido, lo único que hemos comprobado ha sido que 1)Ken nos ha traicionado 2) Esta volviendo a construir "torres" 3) ha vuelto a esclavizar a los digimons 4) parece que tiene ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?- preguntó Cody

- Sí. No sé porqué pero cuando estaba trasteando en mi ordenador de una forma u otra me apareció un mapa del campo de batalla; en señal azul aparecíamos nosotros y en rojo digimons del nivel mega.

-¿Digimons de nivel mega?- se asustó Kari.

- En efecto, desde nuestro ángulo no podíamos ver a los digimon que estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero desde la altura en la que estaban Davis y Ken sí. Gracias al mapa he podido percatarme del peligro que nos venía encima, asi que alerté a Tai y a Matt que, sorprendentemente, vinieron muy rápido.

-Aaah no es nada, la verdad es que también nos encontrábamos en el mundo digital jugando con nuestros respectivos digimons ¿verdad Matt?

-Sí. Y vimos como muchos digimon huían. Pero por un momento pensábamos que estaban jugando al pilla pilla.

-¡!...hay que ser idiotas- murmuró Izzy- bueno intentaré contactar con Gennai y mañana os contaré lo que haremos ¿vale?

-Vale...-contestaron todos sin ganas.

_(?)_

Había tensión en una oscura sala de aspecto medieval, Fraqmon miraba con mucha rabia a Ken, éste último con la cabeza gacha y sin el traje de Kaiser, ahí con su atuendo de estudiante _(N.A: la situación funcionaba de tal manera que si estaba en el mundo digimon Kaiser, en la cripta decir en los trajes, claro está)_

-Tú...¡Tú maldito mocoso! ¿creías que podías engañarme?...¿crees que me chupo el dedo?¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!.-rugió a la vez que le daba una fortisíma patada en la barriga.

Al recibir ese impacto tan fuerte sobre la barriga Ken se estampó contra la pared, intentó recostarse pero lo único que consiguió fue escupir sangre y que le doliera intensamente el cuello y el brazo. aprovechándose de esto Fraqmon se acercó a él y le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Creíste que me engañarias ... sé que le enviaste un mapa de esta zona gracias a la tecnología que contiene tu traje así alertandores del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos...

-... ¿q-qué pasa?... no soy el único que ha estado engañando - dijo mientras respiraba costosamente.- tú sabías que mis amigos son los digielegidos y querías, encima, atacarles por la espalda...y apuesto que aún sigues ocultándome la verdad sobre ciertas cosas...pierdes el tiempo miserablemente...

Fraqmon le miró furibundo "¿Cómo he podido cometer el error de haberle devuelto el traje de Kaiser? si hubiera sabido que en tiempos anteriores le acopló tanta tecnología..."pensó Fraqmon" Da igual...pero si la siguiente vez intenta volver a ayudarles..."

-¡Skullmons!Tomad a este idiota y obligadle a terminar de construir la 6ª serpiente- ordenó mientras tiraba a Ken contra sus subordinados.

-Pero señor...

-¡Y OBLIGADLE A QUE LO TERMINE HOY! porque sino...algo malo le pasará a "éste".

Tirando de una palanca apareció Wormmon en una jaula, Ken gritó su nombre, los Skullmon se llevaron a Ken de ahí. Entretanto Fraqmon se sentó mosqueado en su trono.

-Es más listo de lo que pensaba...-murmuró.

-Señor, creo que ya se esta dando cuenta que le acabas de poner entre la espada y la pared.-dijo Cuervmon.-... perdone mi señor Fraqmon pero... ¿cree que podrá terminar a tiempo la "torre"?

-Más le vale, aunque tenga que trabajar toda la maldita noche, así una vez terminada podré aparecer en el mundo digmon.

-¿Y prescindirás de sus servicios?

-No, me seguirá siendo de utilidad para destruir las barreras de las virtudes.

_(Rellano de los Inoue. 21:30)_

Tres personas estaban parados en el rellano de la casa de los Inoue, eran TK, Kari y Davis ninguno se atrevía a llamar a la puerta para dar la triste noticia.

-¿Qué se supone que teníamos que hacer?- preguntó Kari sabiendo la respuesta.

-Contarle a Yolie la traición de Ken...-contestó triste TK.

Kari tenía alzada la mano para llamar, sin embargo, se sentía paralizada no se atrevía a llamar, ver a Yolie y decirle todo lo que había pasado, ver cómo, seguramente, lloraría...no, tenía que ser fuerte así que decidida pero con miedo, tendió su puño para llamar pero ya habían abierto.

-¡Hola chi...!¡AUGH!-gritó Yolie después de recibir un golpe por parte de la castaña.

-L-losiento Yolie-dijo Kari avergonzada.

-¿Cómo sabías que estabamos aquí?-preguntó Davis

-Bah simplemente vi sombras que venían del rellano...y bien ¿habeís venido a visitarme?-dijo Yolie con estrellitas en los ojos .

Ellos lo único que hicieron fue asentir, no se atrevían del todo a contárselo ahora, no parecía estar muy sana en estos momentos y a lo mejor si se lo decían ahora se desmayaría (aunque pensándolo mejor Yolie no era tan débil)

Una vez saludado a su familia y llamar a las suyas para decirles que se quedaban adormir en casa de Yolie ya iba siendo hora de decirle la verdad.

-Oh muchas gracias TK por mullirme la almohada.

-Todo es poco por nuestra amiga - dijo Davis sonriendo.

-Bien ¿Qué queríais decirme?.

-...Verás Yolie fuimos al mundo Digimon por que estaba pasando algo raro.-le empezó a contar Kari- y-y vimos a Ken.

-Pues claro que si que lo visteis si fuisteis al mundo digimon.-dijo tan normal Yolie.

-Lo que quiero decir- se puso nerviosa Kari- es que estaba como digimon emperador...

-...¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?No es posible, no nos puede haber traicionado- dijo Yolie.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo Yolie, pero lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, hasta el mismo lo admitió.- dijo triste TK.

-Sería comprensible que no nos creyeras...-musitó Davis.

Silencio. Yolie se quedó mirando a su propio regazo... no sabía como procesar esa noticia ¿Ken? ¿era posible lo que le estaban contando?¿que hubiera vuelto a esclavizar a los digimons?¿Qué volviera a las andadas? ante esa noticia derramó unas lagrimas.

- Oh Yolie no llores- dijo triste Kari- ¿quieres que te dejemos sola?

Yolie se enjugó las lagrimas; no, no podía llorar. Miró un momento a Kari la cual le estaba abrazando y tenía cara de estar muy preocupada.

-No me dejéis sola ¿vale? para algo le habéis dicho a vuestros padres que os quedaríais aquí.

-Si te interesa...-empezó Davis a decir.

-¿hm?

-...puedes venir junto a nosotros a detener los planes de digimon emperador .

-¡Davis! ¿Cómo quieres que acepte?- le reprendió TK al parecerle brusca esa oferta.

-Sí, *snif* iré con vosotros mañana. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto ¿no?

-Pero...¿estarás bien?- le preguntó TK.

-Claro que sí, ya no tengo fiebre.-aseguró Yolie

-Bien entonce vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kari

-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás.

_(casa de los Ichijouji. 02:40)_

La casa estaba en silencio absoluto sus padres no estaban, se habían ido a cuidar unos días de una tía abuela enferma que vivía lejos de Tokio y buenos mal que no estaban porque sino se hubieran asustado mucho al ver a su querido hijo con el uniforme hecho jirones y muy malherido, ensangrentado incruso.

Con paso dolorido se fue al botiquín y empezó a curarse lo mejor que pudo, no paraba de pensar en lo cansado que estaba en ese momento y en la mala suerte que tenía. De una forma u otra tenía que ayudar a Fraqmon en sus pérfidos planes o sino volvería a atacar a una zona con gente y así matarla. Ken tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en sus amigos para que detuviesen los planes de Fraqmon "Pero claro para eso necesitan descubrirlo..." pensó Ken para luego tragar saliva nerviosamente al darse cuenta que eso no era posible ya que él le dijo que no podía acceder al mundo digimon. Costándole mucho, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera la cual ya tenía agua. "Entonces no fallo al pensar que estoy perdido y encima para colmo de males esto..." pensó mirándose el brazo izquierdo dónde había unas cifras de color turquesa luminosas "60%... ¿Qué querrá decir?" sin obtener respuesta se quedó mirando al techo, notaba cómo le subía la fiebre...no se encontraba bien...sabía que sus amigos le odiaban.

-Por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que Wormmon sabe que no soy el que mueve los hilos.

Se acordaba con terror de la forma que intentó liberarle de la jaula a Wormmon y cómo por esa osadía Fraqmon le dio una paliza. Se fue a su habitación y con el pijama puesto se puso en su cama "Definitivamente me odian, excepto Wormmon...me pregunto ¿Yolie me odiará?...¿¡Pero por que diantres pienso en Yolie!?" a continuación se puso súper rojo, no sabía por que le latía tan fuertemente el corazón, el seguía sin saber que lo que sentía era amor, y encima no tipo "cuelgue" sino verdadero amor con el que te sientes en el cielo, aunque Ken con lo sonrojado y confuso que estaba se sentía en el infierno.

_(casa de los Inoue. 02:55)_

Casi todos dormían excepto Yolie, que no podía conciliar el sueño "Ya pero ...¿ Y si es mentira?...¿y si es verdad?..." pensó Yolie "Que mal estoy, todos durmiendo tan tranquilamente y yo aquí dando mil vueltas sin saber que digo" dejó de pensar por un momento para que enseguida volver a pensar en Ken "¿Cómo has podido?" y empezó a dormir.

Davis que dormía cómo un tronco soñó lo siguiente:[ Estaba tendido entre almohadones en una tienda de campaña(por así decirlo)persa, al igual que un Maharajá

"-_Agggh que bien me encuentro_"-dijo Davis_-" y lo mejor de todo es que cómo esposa tengo a Kari"_

Sé levantó y dio palmadas.

_"-Mi querida Kari ¿Está ya la comida?."_

Ante la llamada apareció la chica de sus sueños; Kari. Ésta vestía con el típico traje de bailarina hindú, muy mona ella, y tenía una marmita entre las manos.

_"-Aquí tienes querido, tu plato favorito-" _le enseñó Kari sonriente.

_"-Hmm...realmente huele muy bien...-_comentó Davis, para luego asomar a ver el contenido_.-"¿¡Pero que guarrada es esta!?...*arcada*...lo único que veo son miembros y mierdas..."_

_"-Te lo vas a comer igualmente-"_dijo sonriendo Kari_-" porque...¿no querrás ver a tu esposa infeliz?¿verdad?"_

Siendo sinceros Davis hubiera preferido que eso último lo hubiera dicho con cara de cabreo, sin embargo no...no fue así, ella siguió sonriendo tal cual_ "Vaalee... esto es muy raro...¡Pies para que os quiero!" _y así hizo algo hasta la fecha impensable; huir de Kari. Tal cómo temía, ella le empezó a perseguir tirándole la comida.

_"-¡No huyas!¿No quieres probar el oñagne?."_

_"- ¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó asustado."_

Al final rendido se paró, era imposible huir de ella.

_"-Oh soy tan feliz. ¡Te lo has tragado todo!-"_dijo con dulzura siniestra Kari.

_"-Pero que dices tía loca ¡Yo no he comido nada!-"_ protestó Davis para después eructar.

_"-¡AAAAHHHH!-"_ gritó Davis al ver que de su boca salía un pequeño ojo.]

Por fín se despertó de ese sueño" Que sueño tan absurdamente siniestro" y pensado esto volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo tan rápido como se había despertado. Pero él no fue el único en tener un sueño. Nuestra querida pelimorada estaba soñando lo siguiente: [se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida para ella, era una ciudad hermosa donde el cielo teñía de malva pero ante esa hermosura había un silencio sepulcral, _"Caminaré para ver si encuentro a alguien" _ y caminando cerca de una playa vio a un personaje extraño con una máscara y una chistera, metido un poco en el mar empezó a tocar un violín pero éste violín no sonaba, más aún, parecía provocar tormenta. _"¡IIIAAAAAHHH! Será mejor qué me refugie en esa iglesia tan bonita que hay en la playa" _y sin parar de correr se adentró en esa iglesia hasta toparse con dos estatuas; una era la de un demonio amordazando a la segunda estatua que era la de un ángel hermosísimo agachado que tenía cara de estar sufriendo mucho " Un momento parece que está protegiendo algo" y en efecto así era, estaba protegiendo a una flor. Yolie cómo chica muy inteligente que era se dió cuenta de que eso era tanto real cómo simbólico "¡AH!" se asustó Yolie al ver que de los ojos del ángel salía sangre y la sonrisa del demonio se iba haciendo más cruel...] Ahí se despertó sobresaltada, jadeó unas cuantas veces y se puso muy seria"Ya veo...decidido, mañana iré a lo Kamikaze al mundo Digimon".

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré subir el siguiente pronto :) ya que como finalizan las clases no me veo con estrés ni nada parecido(aunque en algún momento del verano tendré que estudiar por que lo más seguro es que alguna me quede XP) _

_Muchas gracias a las de siempre por comentar, y como respuesta a Junengrey haré que aparezcan esos cuatro sí, pero no con mucha intensidad ya que no conozco muy bien sus caracteres aunque intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! _


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_(Casa de los Inoue. 09:00)_

Ya hace tiempo que el sol había llegado a casa de los Inoue, Davis se despertó poco a poco y con el pensamiento de que a pesar de haber tenido esa pesadilla había dormido cómo un bebé; giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban Kari y TK, ambos estaban sentados tosiendo y empapados por a saber que razón. "Hmmm, ¡que bien he dormido!...ya que es fin de semana ¿porqué no aprovecho a seguir durmiendo?", ya estaba empazando ha cerrar los ojos cuando recibió un enorme chaparrón de agua en toda la cara.

-*tosido**tosido* pero ¿a que ha venido eso?-preguntó mientras tosia aparatosamente.

-Ya era hora que despertaras- sonrió Momoe con un cubo de agua en las manos.

- Tranquilo Davis a nosotros también nos han hecho lo mismo- dijo TK.

Eso no le conformó nada a Davis, le daba igual que no fuera el único en haber recibido ese "agradable" chaparrón. Sorprendido miró a Yolie que estaba delante de él vestida y haciendo sentadillas, parecía tener mucha energía apesar de la triste noticia.

-...te noto muy enérgica Yolie.

-¿Qué esperabas? tenemos que ir a casa de Izzy y después al mundo digimon y ya sabes lo que dicen 'más vale prevenir que curar'... sería mejor que os fueraís levantando -les indicó Yolie- tomad estas toallas y larguemonos.

Los chicos empezaron a secarse con las toallas, al pelo pincho le empezaban a asaltar terribles dudas cada vez que veía a Momoe "un momento si Momoe va a venir ¿quiere decir que mi hermana también...? ¡OH, NO!"pensó espantado.

_(Casa de los Izumi 09:20)_

Destrozado, dolorido; cómo si el mundo se le cayese encima, todos los habitantes de la habitación de Izzy( Shuu Kido, Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy y Tai) le miraban con cara expectante y de no saber por que temblaba, excepto una chica con mirada burlona y de haber conseguido una victoria.

-Hola Davis, yo también me alegro de verte.- dijo con una sonrisa Jun.

-...no -dijo deprimido-¿porqué?¡¿porqué?!¿porqué tienes que incluirte en esta misión?¿porqué no te quedas en casa leyendo revistas o viendo la tele?¿¡Por...!?

-¡Deja de quejarte, Davis! he sido yo el quién le ha dicho que participara.

-¡Gennai!

Sí en efecto era Gennai através del ordenador, con semblante serio que indicaba problemas. Davis se quedó terriblemente cortado, ójala que no hubiera abierto la boca sólo y exclusivamente para quejarse.

-Izzy ya me contó la noticia; sinceramente me parece increíble. No pienso incluirme mucho en este asunto por la razón de que aún tengo mis dudas...no obstante os ayudaré lo mejor que pueda.

-Muchísimas gracias Gennai.-dijo Izzy, con su actitud educada de siempre.

-Bien, vayamos por puntos; por mis espías infriltados he podido saber que vuestro enemigo, otra vez Ken, debe de haberse vuelto muy poderoso. Pero, aquí va ahora varias pregunta;¿Porque a hecho serpientes?¿Porqué no torres?¿Qué pretende hacer con esas "serpientes"?. Bueno, pues ahora vuestro trabajo es averiguarlo a partir de esta leyenda que robó en antaño entre otras.

De esta forma apareció la extraña leyenda en el ordenador de Izzy, todos miraron atentamente ya estaba traducido a su idioma.

-Gennai, ¿este es original o es una copia?-preguntó Sora.

-Es una copia, claro está.-contesto Izzy.

-Hmm empezaré a leer o sino no iréis al final al mundo digimon cuenta esta leyenda, que está muy relacionada con esta situación ' Un día aparecerá sobre las colinas demonios transformados, vestidos del color de la muerte. Han ganado la batalla contra el bien, derrochando la sangre de quién les liberó. El falso y maligno se bañará en el circulo que haya formado la sangre y se revestirá de poder y de caos absoluto. Cuando eso suceda el ángel rescatador se volverá contra el opresor más recibirá una herida de muerte por parte de los beligerantes...' de momento ¿qué os a quedado claro?.

-Que por el ángel se debe de referirse a Angemon o Angewomon.- dijo pensativo Matt.

-Es muy probable.-dijo Gennai.

-Pero eso de que unos beligerantes vayan a matar a uno de los dos digimon...sigue sin gustarme.-dijo Kari.

- Voy a seguir para que lo entendamos un "poco" mejor, os aviso que un trozo de la leyenda se a perdido asi que no todo es probable al 100% '[...] se podrá lograr el encarcelamiento del maligno a un alto precio siempre y cuando hayase el amor demostrado'.

-Creo haber entendido la primera parte; según la religión cristiana una de las transformaciones por excelencia del demonio es la de serpiente y la parte 'revestidos del color de la muerte' hace alusión a el color que tienen esas serpientes el negro...pero he de admitir que no se ha que se refiere todo lo demás aparte de lo del ángel cómo dijo Matt.

-Ya está bien de tanto hablar nuestra prioridad es ir al mundo digimon-se enfadó Tai impaciente por ir de aventuras

-Cierto, es mejor que os vayais. Pensad en la leyenda detenidamente.

Y así Gennai se fue. Todos lo digielegidos estaban confusos y nerviosos cada uno de ellos coincidian al pensar que la parte del falso y malvado se refería a Ken, la única persona que no se lo creía era Yolie "no, estoy segura de que no se refiere a Ken" pensó Yolie "Tendré que demostrarselo a mis amigos con pruebas".

_(?)_

Digimons de tipo virus iban por allí y por allá, tenían que hacer los preparativos pertinentes para que todo saliese bien. Fraqmon se miraba a un espejo; en la misma estancia Ken estaba en frente a Wormmon intentando darle de comer, temía por la vida de Wormmon que tenía aspecto de estar hambriento y debilitado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo estúpido?¿te he dado permiso para darle de comer?- dijo Fraqmon, sujetandole fuertemente de la muñeca.

En los ojos, ojerosos por no haber dormido bien, de Ken hubo un destello de terror y rabia. Se revolvió fuertemente para que le soltase. Ken ya se encontraba harto de la situación.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de darle de comer!¡Al que le estáis torturando es a mí no a él!¿¡Cómo queréis que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando veo que no le daís ni una triste migaja!?

Fraqmon no respondió, se notaba que ese chico tenía agallas. Je, que se fuera preparando para las cosas venideras.

-Tus amiguitos han venido, quiero que les des la bienvenida ya sabes que si no me haces caso...- dijo con tono amenazante.

_( zona de las "torres")_

-¡Chicos ánimo, ya casi llegamos!-gritó Tai.

Cada uno de ellos iban encima de sus respectivos digimons, todos y cada uno de ellos pensaban en el mismo objetivo: destruir las serpientes. Fuera como fuese tendrían que destruir, por lo menos, una de esas serpientes para que la profecía no se cumpliese. Gennai le envió un mensaje a Izzy diciendo que una parte de la leyenda, que habia descodificado, decía ' atacará a todas las barreras de virtudes que protegen al mundo digimon', a todos no le gustó nada esa noticia porque eso implicaba cosas y todas fatales. Ante su camino se le interpusieron digimons de tipo dinosaurio y encima de uno de ellos estaba Ken.

-¡JA, JA, JA! me alegro de verlos niños elegidos.

-¡Maldito seas Ken! confiámos en que habias cambiado, pero nos has traicionado ¡rata traidora!

- JE, insultáme todo lo que quieras ya que con vuestra palabrería no destruiréis las "torres".

-Tienes razón -dijo con sonrisa desafiante Matt- más vale actuar. ¡Garurumon vamos!

Ken no se esperaba esto, casi todos se lanzaron valientemente al ataque, él tenía la prioridad de conducir a sus poderosos digimon más a la derecha de dónde estaban ya que sería muy peligroso que atacaran ahora a sus amigos pues lo más seguro es que quisieran arrinconarlos hasta un precipio no muy lejos de ahí y matarlos. Entretanto queria alejarles un poco sintió una terrible sacudida síntoma de la rebeldía de esos digimon malignos, provocando que éste se cayese.

-Ooh n-no...¿porqué no me obedecen? e-esto pinta muy mal. Cómo sigan así les van a matar.-dijo dolorido Ken.

* * *

-Bien chicas ¿habéis entendido?

-Sí Yolie- le contestó Chizuru-¿ pero no es arriesgado?

-Yo por él hago lo que sea.

-Vale, confiámos en tí- sonrió Jun.

Jun, Momoe y Chizuru se fueron a ayudar a los demás, junto a Hawkmon al que tenían atado para impedir que intentase retener a Yolie. Echó a andar con el pensamiento de llegar hasta Ken.

* * *

Una figura alta y esbelta observaba desde una de las "torres" la batalla. Sí, en efecto era Fraqmon (que gracias a la construcción de estas seis "torres" pudo entrar en el mundo digimon) que escrutaba con la mirada la batalla "estos chicos la tienen perdida" sonrió para si. La verdad es que estaba harto de que Ken no le siguiera las ordenes que le daba a través del pinganillo mágico " no juegues con el fuego, Ken" pensó.

* * *

-¡Oh no! ¡los digimons estan desdigivolucionando!- se alarmó Kari.

-¡Tengo miedo!-gritó Cody.

Los digielegidos atendían a sus digimons con la esperanza de que esta pelea terminase, habían conseguido derrotar a algunos enemigos, no obstante otros seguían de pie. Empezaron a pensar que toso estaba perdido.

-Si por lo menos hicieramos que Patamon y Gatomon digievolucionasen a Angemon y Angewomon...-le dijo Kari a TK.

-Es imposible Kari- le respondió Gatomon malherida- una estraña energía seguramente proviniente de esas torres nos impide digievolucionar de nuevo.

-¡Agumon! ¿estas bien?-se le oyó decir a Tai.

-¡Gabumon!.-gritó Matt.

Ya todos los niños elegidos lo dieron todo por perdido ya ningún digimon estaba encondiciones de pelear. Greymon y Garurumon habian sido su única esperanza, ahora estaban perdidos.

-Un momento ¿Esa no es Yolie?-señaló Shuu.

Afirmativo, era ella. Con mirada decidida dirigiéndose a dónde estaba Ken. Todos los digielegidos le gritaban que no fuera intentaban moverse para pararla, más no se podían mover.

* * *

"Un momento ¿esa es Yolie? ¡no, no,no! ¡no puede verme así! y mucho menos yo sabiendo que esa mala bestia de Fraqmon está cerca." pensó arrodillado y con la mano en el costado porque se le habia abieto una herida.

-¡Ken!

"Me está llamando, parece muy seria... otra vez me está latiendo fuertemente el corazón"

-¡Ken!¿Es eso cierto?

"N-no t-te me acerques, podría pasar algo malo. La señal roja está apunto de estallar" pensó cabizbajo "¡un momento m-me está agarrando de la mano!"

-¿es eso cierto?¿es cierto que nos has traicionado?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Mentira! alguien te está extorsionando¿verdad?

Ahí lo notó. El chip se estaba cargando peligrosamente ¿de qué? ¡Eureka! Ken ató los cabos y ya sabía para que.

-¿Por qué crees en mí? Ninguno más de tus amigos lo ha hecho- dijo con crudeza.

-¿Qué por qué?

Silencio.

-Porque...¡SÓLO CREO EN TU MIRADA!

Ken sonrió conmovido sin embargo cambió su expreión por uno de terror. Fraqmon había disparado a Yolie.

-¡YOLIEE!-gritó Ken.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU siento mucho la demora pero es que me he quedado enganchada a un videojuego (lo malo que son los videojuegos XD) muchas gracias a los de siempre por comentar en especial a Gabus1990 me parece todo un honor que alguien que no sea muy asiduo a leer sobre esta pareja le guste ¡ARIGATO! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sumimasen a todos mis lectores realmente me retrasé a la hora de subir el fic X(_**  
**

**CAPITULO 7**

-¡YOLIEE!- volvió a gritar Ken.

Una sombra se erguía delante de él; Fraqmon el cual rápido como un águila cogió a la desvanecida Yolie y se la pasó a Guadadmon.

-Desobedeciste mis órdenes, hasta tuve que hacer que se rebelaran contra tí.

-Ser ruín y asqueroso... ya veo que no mantienes las promesas, era de esperarse. Al igual que me pones un chip para mantenerme vigilado...también se carga con la información de mis amigos ¿verdad?

-Exacto. De poco me sirve ocultarte la verdad. El chip se carga con la información de tus amigos conforme a la distancia que esten.

-¿Para qué?.

- Verás para destruir la barrera de la bondad necesito captar la esencia que emite los corazones de esos niños elegidos, oseasé las virtudes, y un recipiente, tú en este caso, para albergar mi chip oscuro que se encargará de transformarlos a la oscuridad .-sonrió cruelmente Fraqmon.

-Cuando llegue al 100%...disparará un rayo hacia la barrera de bondad y cuando esta se caiga las demás con ella...- tragó saliva Ken.

-¡Exacto!¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Algo lejos de ahí chicos muy desesperados corrían con todas sus fuerzas huyendo de los digimons tipo virus que se les venian encima.

-¡Chicos! ¡cómo sigamos a sí nos vamos a caer por el precipicio!-gritó Joe.

-¡Ouch!-exclamó Davis para después tropezarse.

Los digielegidos frenaron ya un poco lejos de Davis, era horrible, Davis estaba perdido. Los Tyranomons se pararon cerca de él y uno de ellos soltó un rugido y empezó a andar para darle fin a Davis "no, no puedo rendirme. No puedo acabar de esta manera, y eso que al fín comprendí el sueño que tuve..."

-¡Socorroooo!-gritó mientras se cubría la cara.

-¡Jun al rescate!

Rápida como un rayo, atacó con la ayuda de Renamon evitando que ese Tyranomon chamuscara a su hermano. Después de eso serpenteó entre las patas de los Tyranomons poniendoles una cuerda.

-¡Blerleleleeeblel!- se burló Momoe de ellos.

Molestos por la burla le empezaron a perseguir, sin embargo se tropezaron, todos los digielegidos salieron corriendo al ver que era muy probable que aparte de aplastarles, les arrastrasen con ellos al fondo del precipicio. Momoe la que hacía la burla estaba a un trís de ser llevada con los Tyranomons.

-¡Que alguién me ayu...!-exclamó aterrorizada.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Jun mientras le cogía del brazo.

-¡Jun!-sonrió Momoe.-Tú si que eres una buena amiga.

Confusos y perplejos se habían quedado los digielegidos. ¿Se habían librado?... sí se habían librado totalmente y todo gracias a Jun y a Momoe.

Todos expresaron su gratitud y admiración ante ese gesto de valentía.

-¡Muy bien hecho!

-¡Nuestras salvadoras!

-¡Nos habéis librado de algo fátidico!

-¿Véis?¡Se nota que es mi hermana!- se enorgulleció Davis.

Le miraron extrañados para después de sonreir. Era la primera vez que demostraba cariño y orgullo por su hermana. Davis se percató de como le miraban y de como su hermana sonreía.

-Quiero decir...no ha estado mal- dijo poniendo actitud tsundere.

-¡Chicos, malas noticias!- gritó Chizuru.- a-a- mi hermana le han disparado.

-¿¡CÓMO!?

Se reía a más no poder. Ken estaba más que perdido, y para Fraqmon no había algo más deleitoso que alimentarse del sufrimiento y el dolor que ahora mismo emanaba el pelimarino, éste último se arrancó cómo en antaño las ropas de digimon emperador de tal forma que aparecieron sus otras ropas. Miraba al suelo horrorizado " perdido estoy perdido"

-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos a jugar con ella, Skullmon?

-Vale Guadadmon.

Empezarón a pasarse mutuamente a la insconciente Yolie, cómo una vulgar pelota...cómo si fuese algo inerte al que nadie quiere e importa.

La mirada de Ken se estaba congestionando de rabia cada vez más.

-¡Soltadla ya!¡No es vuestro juguete!

-¡A tus ordenes "jefe"!- sonrió malevolo Guadadmon a la vez que tiraba a Yolie por el precipicio.

Ken gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asomandose por el precipicio para ver cómo caía Yolie sin retorno. Rabia, miedo, desesperación es lo que sentía en estos instantes Ken, se levantó y dio media vuelta.

-¡JA, JA, JA!¿Ves ahora en la situación en la que te encuentras?- dijo Fraqmon.-Estás acabado.

Ichijouji se limitó a mirarle con una mezcla de desafio y odio, había pensado muy bien lo que iba hacer. Una decisión muy difícil de tomar, sin dejar de sujetarse el costado donde tenía la herida echó un paso atrás sin dejar de mirar a Fraqmon.

-Un momento¿no irás a hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer?-dijo Fraqmon, por primera vez, con miedo.

He ahí su talón de Aquiles, Ken sabía muy bien por que había tirado atacado a Yolie, le había atacado por que se hubiera cumplido la última parte de la profecía y así se vendría abajo todo su plan'[...] se podrá lograr el encarcelamiento del maligno a un alto precio siempre y cuando hayase el amor demostrado' Fraqmon había visto cómo se amaban mutuamente Ken y Yolie, de tal forma que el 'ángel' podría encarcelarle. Por fín Ken se dio cuenta de que la amaba y decidió hacer un gesto heroico.

-Adiós, Fraqmon.-dijo saltando hacía atrás.

-Maldito estúpido ¡Skullmon!¡Guadadmon!¡capturadle!

Demasiado tarde Ken ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance "se ha tirado hacia el suicidio" pensó Fraqmon "mierda, si se mata el chip se desactivará y no podrá emitir el rayo. Todo mi trabajo al traste... un momento oigo pasos de personas que corren".

-¡Hey tú cómo te llames!-gritó Davis.

-Fraqmon...-le susurró Izzy, el cual había mirado el nombre por el ordenador.

-Sí eso, ¡Fraqmon! tenemos que ajustar cuentas- dijo Davis- y tú el esqueleto te tengo que decir unas palabritas en cuanto ese hechizo al que nos sometiste.

Skullmon se sobresaltó¿se había roto el hechizo?¿cómo?. Fraqmon se giró y miró con superioridad a los digielegidos.

-Vaya, vaya...oseasé que os distéis cuenta. Mas que inútil os es ahora no podéis hacer que los digimon dgievolucionen.

-Nos da igual. Lucharemos con la fuerza de nuestros corazones- dijo Sora.

Se pusieron juntos y desafiantes, ganarían y todo gracias a la amistad que sentían de nuevo por Ken. Cada vez que Davis recordaba lo mal amigo que había sido con Ken, el simple hecho de no darse cuenta de que su amigo era incapaz de volver a hacer esas atrocidades "no sé si merezco llamarme amigo suyo" pensó Davis atormentado. Gracias a lo que les contaron Chizuru, Momoe y Jun sobre los planes de Yolie, pudieron abrir los ojos y, cómo saliendo de un engaño, de un hechizo, decidieron ir a por el único culpable.

-Me daís pena. Mucha, mucha pena, pero no podeís hacer nada para recuperarlos. Tranquilos os llevaré con ellos enseguida.

De las manos de Fraqmon empezaban a salir un cúmulo de energía hasta adoptar la forma de una bola de fuego. Los digielegidos tragaron saliva ¿sería este su fin?

Un rugido de tierra se oyó, un potente bramido siguió a un potente rayo de luz emergente del cielo. De ese potente rayo se dinguieron dos figuras; la de Azulongmon y la de un ángel totalmente luminoso al que no se le podía ver el rostro.

-¡Ken!- se sorprendió Kari.

-¿Cómo va a ser Ken?¡si se cayó por el precipicio!- le dijo Tai.

Fuera quien fuere, ese ángel luminoso se llevó el dedo al boca como si pidiese silencio absoluto. Empezó a correr con una katana en mano a una velocidad supersónica, ninguno podrá asegurar si destruyó las serpientes con las ondas que emitía o que era tan rápido que no pudieron acertar a ver como las detruía con la katana sólo sabían una cosa: estaban reducidas a cenizas. Cuando fue llegando hacia Fraqmon, el cual estaba paralizado por el terror, fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta pegarle un espadazo.

-¡Filo benigno!-gritó el ángel.

¡Iiiaaaahhhh! Fraqmon se había quedado sin fuerzas, ese poder sagrado...¡no! ¡era imposible!¡no se podía haber cumplido la profecía! " maldito sea... oseasé que ha conocido el amor. Me-me las pagarás." pensando estó intentó atacar al ángel, más éste se desvaneció con un estallido de luz que hizo que Fraqmon se debilitase y fuese ecarcelado por un lazo dorado. Una figura alargada se acercó a él.

-Fraqmon ¿me recuerdas? soy Azulongmon; el que te encarceló.

- Claro que me acuerdo y más bien di; el idiota que te encarceló.

-Hey cuidadito con lo que dices.-se enfadó Tai.

-Tranquilo, la verdad que merezco que me llame así, pues cometí un grave error. Os contaré lo que pasó: Hubo una época muy oscura y tenebrosa en el mundo digimon y todo por culpa de Fraqmon, él que antes fue un ser escualido no muy poderoso através de engaños consiguió convencer a unos digimons para que se pusieran un chip encargado de tenerlos cómo esclavos y así gracias a que eran muy poderosos consiguió someter al mundo digimon...con el terrible propósito de beber del agua sagrada que le haría digivolucionar al nivel perfecto; algo imposible sobre todo para la raza a la que pertenecia los Ratmons. Por desgracia lo consiguió y como la situación era deseperada decidí actuar, con las fuerzas que me quedaban pude crear un vórtice que por desgracia supuse que jamás escaparía.

-Y tampoco te diste cuenta de que conectaba con el mundo de los humanos...¿y tú te haces llamar sagrado?- dijo con evidente desprecio burlón Fraqmon.

-Yo que tú rebajaría esos humos. Fraqmon has perdido la batalla y jamás pensé que tendría que sellarte de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre. ¡Poder de las virtudes venid a mí!

Las luces de las virtudes que salieron de los digielegidos hacia Azulongmon, éste captó toda la energía y la disparó hacía Fraqmon formando un vórtice. Fraqmon dijo estas palabras mientras desaparecía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!¡me liberaré tarde o temprano de ésta prisión!¿por qué?¡se que aún Ken está vivo! y aunque puede que esa chica haya muerto se cargará con la información necesaria del 100% y disparará un rayo que destruirá las barreras ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Nadando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendose morir por culpa de las heridas y de la fiebre. Ken Ichijouji estaba haciendo algo demencial por la chica quién amaba "¡no dejaré que mueras!" el recuerdo de la vez que hizo que él se riera y también los momentos en que ella le regalaba una sonrisa le asaltaban a la mente. Una brazada otra brazada, un arañazo provocado por una rama que estaba siendo arrastrada fuertemente por la corriente al igual que Ken y Yolie. Desinvidualizandose de si mismo e ignorando el dolor que sentía por ese arañazo al fín antes de que el cuerpo insconciente de Yolie se hundiera del todo en el agua, le agarró de la mano se sujetó a una pequeña roca cercana a la orilla. Con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó a si mismo y a ella hacia su salvación.

-Por fin... l-lo hemos logrado, nos hemos salvado..-dijo mirando a Yolie.

Yolie empezo a expulsar todo el agua que tenía en los pulmones, Ken le miró preocupado no tenía pinta de encontrarse bien. La pelimorada entre abrió los ojos.

-Ken... parece que tienes una herida muy fea-dijo atona Yolie.

Era verdad, tenía una herida muy fea y profunda en el costado.

-Creí en tu mirada porque era la única que revelaba tu dolor y miedo...arg- dijo dolorida.

-No te esfuerces Yolie. Necesitas descansar.

-¡Hey chicos deben de estar por aquí!¡he oído sus voces!

A Ken le entró pavor al oir sus voces, no podía verles no quería mirar sus ojos llenos de odio y decepción...miró a su brazo...¡99%! ¡tenía que huir! era sólo cuestión de segundos de que se cargase y llegase al 100% y así disparar el rayo...

Los digielegidos llegaron y vieron a Yolie tendida en el suelo.

-¡Tiene el pulso muy débil! tendremos que aplicarle los primeros auxilios- exclamó Joe.- Jun dáme el botiquín.

-¡Ya va!- exclamó Jun

Davis miraba hacia los lados ¿y Ken?¿Dónde se había metido?¡Maldición! ¡le habían perdido la pista!.

-¡Keeeennn!¿Dónde estas?¡Ya sabemos la verdad!- gritó Davis- ¡sabemos que Fraqmon te estaba extorsionando!¡Sal de donde quiera que estes!

-¡Hemos recuperado a Wormmon gracias a Azulongmon!¡Por favor sal!- gritó Kari procupada.

Ni rastro de él. Joe termino de hacerle los primeros auxilios a Yolie, ésta última fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco descubriendo miradas angustiadas.

-¿Qué pasa?¿y Ken?- se preocupó Yolie.

-No está.-le dijo Shuu.

-Pero si...¡ay!

-No te muevas Yolie por favor, que intentó desinfectarte una quemadura que tienes en el omoplato.-le pidió Joe.

Una quemadura si es cierto, notó por la espalda un gran impacto electrizante que hizo que se desmayara y cuando despertara ver la cara llena de dulzura y preocupación de Ken. ¡Que bellos recuerdos!

-¡Chicos rápido! ¡acabamos de ver a Ken huyendo por un vórtice!

Corriendo veloz por las calles de Odaiba un chico se dirigía a una estación que le llevara a Tamachi Davis y los demás, para su desfortuna, le perseguían. Hizo una imprudencia sí, la hizo más no tenía otra opción. Sólo era cuestión de minutos que le atraparan y que así llegará al 100% este accidente haría que retornara al mundo digimon automáticamente y de este modo emitir el rayo maligno.

Se metió en la zona reservada de conciertos de 'Palette Town', subió a la zona donde se ponían los técnicos "si de algo me sirve mi inteligencia, es para hacer esto" se sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a cortar una gran cuerda que sujetaba un enorme altavoz , si sus cálculos eran correctos llegaría a tiempo para ser aplastado por ese altavoz.

-¿En serio que se ha metido en el auditorio?- preguntó Tai.

-Sí, estoy seguro.- le contestó Matt.

-¡Hey chicos mirad!- gritó Davis- ¡está encima del escenario!

- ¡Oh no señor director! ¡no hemos llegado a tiempo!- dijo un técnico

-¡Hey chico quitaté de ahí!- dijo alarmado el director de Palette Town.

Ese chico no hizo caso, todo lo contrario esperó con el codo en diagonal para que le aplastase el altavoz. Los recuerdos de Yolie se volvieron confusos desde ahí, como el director llamaba a los bomberos y a la ambulancia, como estos llegaban y cuando le rescataban cómo Kari se cubría los ojos y sollozaba al ver el cuerpo maltrecho, quemado y ensangrentado de Ken. Le pusieron en la camilla y Ken ese chico tan dulce entre abrio los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Yolie... probablemente la última.

_(Hospital. sala de espera)_

Cada uno de los cinco chicos que esperaba en la sala de espera estaban angustiados y se sentían horribles. El recuerdo de haber sido engañados les golpeaba cada vez más, y el remordimiento no les dejaba tranquilo a ninguno "Menudo amigo estoy hecho" se reprendió TK. " ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida de no saber lo que le pasaba? yo también sufrí casi lo mismo de la oscuridad...tierra tragame" pensó angustiada Kari .

-Chicos...¿os acordaís de la primera vez que se rió Ken?-dijo Cody rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, fue maravilloso. Por lo triste que estaba siempre pensé que jamás se reiría- comentó TK.

-Me alegre mucho de que riera...¡su risa era maravillosa!-lloró Yolie.

-Por favor tranquila Yolie- le intentó consolar Kari.- ya verás como todo se arregla.

-Si sobrevive...-dijo al fin Davis.-no estoy seguro si yo merezco ser su amigo...creo que por todo lo que ha ocurrido...por todo lo que ha ocurrido no voy a ser un buen amigo.

Tk le iba reñir por esas palabras pero no pudo porque un médico entró en escena con el semblante serio mirando a los chicos, como intentando escoger bien las palabras exactas para transmitir una noticia.

-Chicos...¿quereís ir a ver a vuestro amigo fuera de peligro?

Esa pregunta hizo que el mundo para Yolie se volviera del color de rosa gracias adios no moriría, entró en la habitación feliz y nerviosa, los demás la siguieron.

Ahí estaba tendido sobre la cama; con una tira de venda cubriendole la frente, otra tira un poco más grande cubriendóle gran parte lateral derecho de la cabeza tapandole, eso sí, muy poco la cara. Con quemaduras muy pequeñas por su rostro y...bueno su cuerpo...y el codo derecho se habian llevado la peor parte de esa catastrófe. Yolie se acercó a él.

-Oh Ken...-dijo llorosa- mi Ken. Buenos mal que estas bien.

-Chicos...

Se había despertado, tenía abierto los ojos estaba muy debilitado y respiraba gracias a unos tubos que le ayudaban a respirar mejor. Tenía un brillo de esperanza y alegría en sus ojos.

- Ken nosotros...lo sentimos mucho.-dijo TK triste.

-No teneís... por que decir eso...-dijo costosamente Ken- me alegro...mucho de que hayais...podido venir y de que no me o..dieis.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el alma a cada uno de los ahí presentes. Se pusieron a su alrededor emocionados.

-Azulongmon y Wormmon nos lo han contado todo. Lo valiente que fuiste y que gracias a tu bondad tu espiritú convertido en un ángel nos ayudó - dijo orgullosa Kari.

-¿Así?...- intentó hacer memoria Ken- es cierto ahora me acuerdo...pero pensé que fue fruto del derilio.

-Ken...escuha -dijo llorando Davis- ¡Quiero que te recuperes para que vayamos a parques de atracciones y vayamos juntos a la escuela!¿me oyes?¡por algo somos amigos!.

-¡Y yo también!.

-¡Y yo!.

-¡Y yo!.

-Chicos...¡snif!- se emocionó Ken-...¿y tú Yolie?¿no vas a decir nada?.

Yolie estaba callada tenía un pesar dentro de ella que no podía callar, le había preocupado mucho la salud de Ken. Ponerse de esa forma en peligro idiota, eso es lo que era un autentico idiota.

-Ken, idiota ¡has estado apunto de morir!- dijo enojada- ¡lo único que has sabido hacer es no pedirnos ayuda!

-...Yolie -empezó a decir Ken.

-Pero aun así he de reconocer que...has sido muy valiente Ken.

Dicho esto le abrazó y los demás también sólo que con cuidado no fuera a ser que muriese de verdad. Por fin volvía a ser feliz pensaba de verdad que se iba a morir sin remedio mas ahí estaba rodeado de sus mejores amigos y con el mundo digimon a salvo...sin embargo¿quién sabe si algún día volverá Fraqmon u otro digimon igual de malvado? pero lo que es seguro es que para ese acontecimiento falte mucho tiempo...

_FIN_

_Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y que el final no les haya sabido a decepción, y si alguno/a se esperaba que el protagonista muriese o que por lo menos terminase muy mal para él ['''¬¬] , que sepa que me decanté por el drama final feliz no por el otro final :)._

_Agradecimientos a Gabus 1990 espero que esto te aclare las dudas sobre el chip :)...(¬¬ la verdad es que no lo dejé muy claro), Daku Dassop 'YOOOLIIIIEEE' ¡ups!yo también me he metido en el papel XD._

_Junengrey gomene no pude incluirle más a Renamon y no por nada personal peero leei tarde tu comentario (justamente cuando lo terminé X[ ¡que mala pata!) puede que haga una continuación pero será dentro de mucho y ahí le daré más protagonismo._

_Bien pues hasta otra, mientras me dedicaré a escribir otra historia de digimon que sera un Takari(Takeru y Kari) ¡Sayonara! :)_


End file.
